Long Fuse, Big Explosion
by Bubblina Gumdrop
Summary: Bubblina was patient. But being patient had it's price, and for her, that means having a temper worse than Barry. No one knew so, and no one lit her fuse. Unfortunately, Taffyta decided to do just that.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, Barry Bubblestein (Belongs to Self), or Jerry Berry (Belongs to JarrettSoon).**

* * *

><p>A dangerous growl left Bubblina's throat. There was no one near her, but if there was, they would have scurried in fear from the deadly aura leaking out of the normally bubbly and sweet girl. No one would believe it, but Bubblina had a rather terrible temper, one that matched up to her older brother's. The only difference between the two Bubblegum Siblings' tempers was Barry's fuse was short, while Bubblina's was rather long. It always took a while before it reached the deadly bomb and blew up.<p>

That fuse took two years to burn. And it was lit by none other than Taffyta Muttonfudge. _More like Rottonfudge,_ Bubblina would sometimes comment to Barry. He would chuckle in reply and agree with her. Both held a similar hatred for the Strawberry girl. Bubblina didn't know why Taffyta targeted her, but she supposed it was out of jealousy. After all, they wore similar colors and nearly looked the same. Bubblina sometimes disagreed with that. She wore a more subtle bubblegum pink, her hair was a darker, dirty blonde (and unlike Rottonfudge's dyed, platinum hair, her hair color was _natural, _save for the pink stripes she put in), and her eyes were a darker, but gentler blue color.

Back to the point, Taffyta started picking on Bubblina, much to the anger of Barry. It seemed no matter how many times he threatened her, beat her up, and annoyed the fudge out of her with his fourth wall jokes. That made Bubblina love her brother even more than she already did. After a while, she told Barry to stop, that she could handle this on her own. It took a while of puppy eyes and even a fake tear, but Barry had hugged his baby sister and grudgingly promised.

So, her fuse kept burning. Sometimes it would slow down, and burn slower, but it always seemed to burn faster and faster with each day. It seemed the more Taffyta hurt the innocent girl, the more she hated her. Most thought it would sadden Bubblina, and it sort of did. But it was mostly anger that rose in her. She supposed it wasn't too bad, she had gotten over the guilt of hitting people with Cherry Bombs and Sweet Seekers in the Random Roster Race, so her racing did improve.

That seemed to anger Taffyta more. According to the Queen Bee, racing was _her _thing. _She _ruled the track. _She _was the best one there was. It actually made Bubblina sad for the girl, that she was so blind to reality. Taffyta had even gone as far as accusing the girl of cheating, when a power-up Bubblina didn't know she had came into play in a Roster Race.

"She cheated! No one knew her kart could do that!"

Yea, well, Bubblina didn't know her kart could transform into a totally awesome, high-speed motorcycle either. Yes, you heard me, a _motorcycle. _A rather amazing one, too, a white one with a pink seat and pink rims on the wheels. To put it short, Taffyta was jealous, and she took it out on Bubblina with an accusation.

It took a while, but Bubblina had convinced everyone she didn't know it could do that, and everyone let it go. Except for Taffyta.

"She cheated, I tell you! I should have gotten first place!"

Rottonfudge glared at Bubblina, only to be taken back when Bubblina glared right back at her, only more challenging and way more deadly. They didn't say anything else, and Bubblina simply ran off, to a secret location only she knew about.

(Unknown to Bubblina, Barry had tracked his sister when she kept disappearing. He let her be though, and never told her he knew of her special location. He knew she needed some time to herself.)

Bubblina sighed as she watched the sugar water waterfall. It was relaxing, and behind her were so many hills, she could easily get lost. (She did once, but don't tell Barry. She had told him she was at the garage all day, tuning her kart. What?! He would have freaked out if she had told him she had gotten lost!)

"Um, what are you doing here?" Bubblina whipped around to the voice, only to see one of Sugar Rush's stunt-crazed racers, Jerry Berry. He was also victim of Bubblina's love interest. She instantly blushed and looked down, the shy side of her coming out as she whispered something.

Jerry strained his ear, "What was that? I can't hear you." He got closer and she blushed more. In a louder voice, she said, "I always come here. I just needed some time to myself. What are you doing here?"

Jerry shrugged, "I always come here. The hills are great for different jumps, and the sugar water helps for a different terrain."

Bubblina smiled, and that did it. The two hung out more, and soon, the Gummy Boy asked her out on a date, to the joy of Bubblina, the frustration of Barry, and the rage of Taffyta. Like Bubblina, Taffyta had a crush on Jerry, though he always rejected her. That itself angered her, and than to find out he got together with the Bubble Brain? She was about to be a bull in a china shop.

It had been a year now, and Bubblina was halfway to killing Taffyta. Ever since Jerry had earned the right to be her boyfriend ("Well, he's better than any other boys who liked you", Barry muttered.) Taffyta had gotten more violent in her bullying towards Bubblina. She know pushed the girl more often, slapping her and treating her like a ragdoll. Bubblina was hurt, yes, but it only made her more angry.

In addition to abusing Bubblina, taffyta went after Jerry. Flirting with him, complimenting him, it was disgusting how pathetic she was. Bubblina may not seem like it, but she was the jealous type. It didn't matter that Jerry would push Taffyta off him, say he was with another girl, a girl he loved, though Bubblina did appreciate that.

It was the fact that Taffyta even _thought _she could go after Jerry. Bubblina would huff and cross her arms when Taffyta did so, then mocking the girl once Taffyta would leave the couple with a wink towards Jerry and a scowl towards Bubblina. Bubblina rolled her eyes every time. How _**dare**_Rottonfudge think she could go after HER Jerry! Jerry was _her_ boyfriend,_ her_ love interest, _her_ Gummy Bear! And she would rather rot in 06 than lose him to that stuck-up, fake, Barbie wannabe, _**BRAT!**_

That continued on for another year, and by now, Bubblina was ready to almost literally kill Taffyta. The final straw was when she had gone to the garage, only to see _Rottonfudge _grab _her _Gummy Bear by his collar, and kiss him. Bubblina saw red then. She wasn't mad at Jerry, not at all. A blind person could tell from the way Jerry pushed Taffyta away, trying to destroy her iron grip without hurting her, that he was innocent.

No she was mad at Taffyta. No one was within a ten foot radius of her, but they still gulped as the once-sweet girl's glare darkened, her hands clenched into fists, her body shaking in rage... Rage. Bubblina had never really felt it before, but now she did, and she was ready to explode. She had run out of fuse, run out of patience, run out of time. It was time to explode in anger, and she knew just who to take it out on.

Taffyta let go off Jerry, smirking, knowing the Bubblegum girl was angry, but didn't know how angry. She turned to say something snarky and sarcastic, but was almost instantly greeted with a punch to her left cheek. She stumbled back, and was attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks. She tried to fight back, but ultimately failed. It didn't help Bubblina was a fighter. What? You thought she just got bullied her whole life, and Barry didn't teach her a few things about fighting? Oh no, she had a fudging black belt in karate, she just preferred not to use it.

Bubblina was attacking Taffyta when two people grabbed her and yanked her off. "NO! LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KILL HER! THAT BRAT MESSED WITH _**MY**_ JERRY!" She thrashed around, trying to get lose, kicking and screaming to go back to her target.

She heard a chuckle from the person who held her right arm. "Wow, she used capital letters, in bold _and_ italics! She really loves you, Jer." Bubblina stopped, and she looked with teary eyes at Barry, who smiled at her. A glance to her left made her realize Jerry was holding her other arm, gently examining a bruise on her arm. He kissed her cheek when she looked at him, and she almost instantly calmed down, slowly reverting back to the sweet and bubbly girl everyone knew.

The fight now over, though it was really more of Bubblina beating the fudge out of Taffyta, everyone ran forward and quickly examined Taffyta. The boys stood between Bubblina and Taffyta, in case Bubblina was ready for round two.

In the end, while Bubblina only had minor bruises that healed instantly from one of Barry's very disgusting E-Tanks, Taffyta suffered a lot worse damage. She had a black eye on her left eye, blood poured from her mouth and nose, she was covered from head to toe in bruises and cuts, the cuts complimentary of the fingernails Bubblina had forgotten to cut, she had three fractured ribs, one broken, and they were sure she had fractured bones somewhere else.

A few fines of public assault were paid easily by Barry, who pretended to be disappointed, but secretly gave her a present later, and everyone was fine. Except for Taffyta, who was forbidden from racing until her injuries healed and bedridden for a month. But, no one seemed to miss her.

Currently, Bubblina was in the garage, in the same spot where she had attacked Taffyta. She was sitting on a bench, looking at a small dent in the floor from where she punched it when Taffyta had moved her head to avoid a punch. While she hadn't broken her fist, a cut was on it, and it had scarred, not that Bubblina cared. Barry said if she wanted, he could give her something from some game that help. She didn't care, she never really noticed it.

Thinking back, Bubblina thought she may have gone overboard with her little tantrum. But then again, Taffyta hasn't bothered Jerry or her in quite a while...

Bubblina smirked. She could see know why Barry usually let out his temper in little fights. In a way, Barry was less violent than Bubblina. He let it out in small rages, she waited until she couldn't take it anymore, and she exploded.

Bubblina chuckled. She kinda liked letting out her anger. It made her feel a bit better. Next time though, she should let it out on something that wouldn't be missed, and that annoyed everyone...

Suddenly, a bucket fell on her, covering her in some green glop that she hoped was jelly, and ruining her favorite book. Turning around, she glared at a laughing Gloyd, who stopped and gulped upon realizing who he had pranked.

At the doorway, Barry smirked, and started to record what was about to happen. He chuckled, "Yep, that's my baby sister."

B.I.T appeared, looking a little confused, "If she can be so deadly, why defend her so much?"

"Because when I attack someone, I give them a chance to live."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's done! Hope you enjoyed it, and didn't get scarred for life!<strong>

**Taffyta: I can't believe she did that to me!**

**Bubblina: *in a demon like state with fire behind her* And I'll do worse if you mess with my Gummy Bear again!**

**Well, that's it! Bye, and please review!**


End file.
